


With a Kiss

by twitchbell



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchbell/pseuds/twitchbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River Song and the Doctor - what does the future hold?</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Kiss

"We did it!" The Doctor's face lights up just for her. "Everyone's alive!"

"Yes." She flashes back a smile to match his.

"What a team we make, eh, River? You and me, saving the world. I could –"

"Bloody kiss me? Then why don't you?"

His mouth brushes sweetly against hers. He doesn't know he's not a real boy, that he's an anomaly Amy created. He doesn't know he has to die for the real Doctor to live.

When she brings the gun up to his head, the look in his eyes nearly tears her apart.

"I'm sorry, my love."

 

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> If anything like this happens in Season 6, I'll need to buy a tissue factory.


End file.
